Logan Utah Temple
The Logan Utah Temple (formerly the Logan Temple) was completed in 1884, and is the fourth temple built by The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints (LDS Church). Located in the city of Logan, Utah, it was the second temple built in the Rocky Mountains, after the St. George Temple, which remains the only LDS temple that has been in operation longer than the Logan Temple. Temple History Early Years The temple in Logan was announced on October 6, 1876, |publisher=National Park Service|accessdate=February 26, 2014|date=June 2, 1975}} with its groundbreaking taking place on May 18, 1877. The groundbreaking was shortly after dedication of the St. George Temple on April 6, 1877. The site of the Logan Temple had been held in reserve for many years. It was used as a park and public grounds before being dedicated as the site for the temple. The Salt Lake Temple had been announced in 1847, but construction was still underway and would not be completed until 1893, so the Logan and St. George temples were built to satisfy the church's need for temples. More than 25,000 people worked on the Logan Temple. Timber used for the temple was hauled from the Temple Fork area of Logan Canyon. Lime and quartzite was quarried out of nearby Green Canyon. Most materials were extracted during winter when farm duties were low and because transporting material was easier on sled than wagon. A combination of hired hands and volunteers were used with wards providing quotas of volunteers. As completion of the temple neared, women in the area were asked to make carpets for the temple, since commercially made carpet could not be bought in Utah at that time. The women spent two months working to hand make 2,144 square yards of carpet. The Logan Temple was the second temple to be completed in the Utah area and is the church's sixth largest temple. It was built on a plot selected by Brigham Young and has 4 ordinance rooms and 11 sealing rooms, with a total floor area of .The design by the church's head architect, Truman O. Angell, had two towers and was based on the same pattern as the Salt Lake Temple, with a large assembly hall and other similar rooms. On May 17, 1884 the Logan Temple was dedicated by LDS Church president John Taylor. The design incorporates an unusual amount of Gothic detailing compared with other temples, which are more Renaissance or Byzantine-inspired. In 1917, a fire destroyed much of the southeast stairway of the Logan Temple. Forty thousand dollars was spent to repair it within three months. In 1949, the temple was remodeled and received updated lighting, heating, air conditioning, elevators, and other modern conveniences. In 1977, more remodeling was undertaken and the interior was completely gutted and redone. After remodeling, the temple was rededicated on March 13, 1979 by church president Spencer W. Kimball. The Logan Temple was placed on the National Register of Historic Places on November 20, 1975. 2019 Vandalism 24-Dec-2019 Logan police have detained a man who they say broke into the Logan Utah Temple early Tuesday. The man was taken into custody following a search that took several hours, according to police. The incident began just before 3:30 a.m. when police were called to the temple in Logan on a report of a possible break-in, said Logan Police Capt. Curtis Hooley. Officers arrived to find the glass on one of the main entryway doors broken out, he said. Police respond to break-in at Logan Utah TempleCacheValleyDaily Temple presidents Notable temple presidents have included: Marriner W. Merrill (1884–1906); William Budge (1906–18); ElRay L. Christiansen (1943–52); Vaughn J. Featherstone (2002–05); and W. Rolfe Kerr (2008–11). The current temple president is Glen O. Jenson. (2015- 2014 New Temple President Glen Orvil Jenson, 74, Dry Canyon Ward, Logan Utah Mount Logan Stake, succeeding President G. Ward Taylor. President Jenson’s wife, Kathylene Howard Jenson, will serve as temple matron, succeeding Sister Lynette R. Taylor. He serves as a sealer in the Logan Utah Temple and as a ward temple preparation teacher. He has served as an Area Seventy, second counselor in the Nauvoo Illinois Temple presidency, stake president, and high councilor. A retired professor, he was born in Logan, Utah, to Orvil Monson and Marva Sorensen Jenson. Sister Jenson serves as a temple preparation teacher and as a temple ordinance worker at the Logan Utah Temple. She has served as an assistant to the matron of the Nauvoo Illinois Temple, counselor in a stake Relief Society presidency, and as a ward Relief Society, Young Women, and Primary president. She was born in Logan, Utah, to Lorin Pack and Lula Andrews Howard.Church Newsroom 2014 Temple District Cache County Franklin County, ID # Arimo Idaho Stake # Franklin Idaho Stake # Grace Idaho Stake # Paris Idaho Stake # Preston Idaho North Stake # Preston Idaho South Stake Access Temple access is available to church members who hold a current temple recommend, as is the case with all operating Latter-day Saints temples. An adjacent visitors center is open to the public. An LDS Church meetinghouse is across the street on the East, which is also open to the public. See Also * LDS Church in Utah * Utah List of Stakes of the Church * Mormon Temples List References Logan Utah Temple On May 17, 1884 the Logan Utah Temple was dedicated by LDS Church president John Taylor. The design incorporates an unusual amount of Gothic detailing compared with other temples, which are more Renaissance or Byzantine-inspired. It is the 2nd oldest operating temple of the church and serves the saints in Cache Valley. Category:Temples of the Church Category:Utah Category:Logan Category:United States Category:Cache Valley